


Tokyo Calling

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Felicity's birthday and the guys have a surprise for her. She loves her present, but she wants something else from them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Two E rated fics in a row. I guess lots of California wine is good for writing smut - but I will let you be the judge of that. The smut starts Olicity, but it eventually includes Flommy and Toliver too. This is the 25th installment, so I thought some smut was appropriate to mark the occasion. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for continuing support of this series. Twenty-five installments and you're still reading - crazy and amazing and humbling. Your comments and kudos continue to provide me with the motivation to keep writing. 
> 
> Thank you to TeaWithLemon who gave an idea for the first part of this fic. I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 4\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 5\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 6\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 7\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 8\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 9\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 10\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 11\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 12\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 13\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 14\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 15\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 16\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 17\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 18\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 19\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 20\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 21\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 22\. Three (Part 13)  
> 23\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 24\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 25\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Felicity’s hand slid down the inside of Oliver’s thigh and her pinky dragged along his length. He dropped his fork and began to cough. “Excuse me,” he said to the table of Starling City elite.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked with concern.

“Wrong pipe,” he said pointing to his throat as he smiled meekly at their dining companions.

“Pipe, eh,” Felicity said with a smirk. She looked down at the sequined clutch that sat beneath her hand. She glanced at her phone within, “I need to take this, excuse me.”

Oliver made mindless chit chat with the other guests attending the benefit for the Glades Memorial pediatric wing while he waited for Felicity to return. Most of the conversation was about golf and Oliver reminded himself to take Tommy out golfing one weekend soon in order to freshen up his stories.

“Excuse me, I apologize for interrupting,” Felicity held her cell to her stomach, “but it’s Tokyo.”

Oliver smiled apologetically and placed his napkin on the table, “I better take this call. Excuse us.”

He followed Felicity into the hallway. As he handed the woman behind the hatcheck her tip he whispered in Felicity’s ear, “Which old case is Tokyo?”

Felicity laced her fingers through Oliver’s as they headed towards the valet, where their car was already waiting, “Tokyo isn’t one of our old cases.”

Oliver waited until he was seated behind the wheel, “Yes it is. Tokyo is either Amar or Brickwell. You were obsessed with sushi that winter.”

“No, Tokyo is the city that calls when one of us wants to leave for sex reasons,” she licked her lips and then bit her bottom one.

Oliver laughed, “No, Amsterdam is the sex reasons city.”

“No, we changed it when I was taking all those calls from the company about the hydro-powered processor and you and Tommy were becoming very frustrated,” Felicity reminded him.

“Right,” Oliver smiled as he remembered the night they decided to change city names, “but we didn’t change it to Tokyo. Tommy changed it to Casbah.”

“Yes, and I reminded him that even though he might rock the Casbah we cannot be called by it if we want the excuse to remain believable.”

“It wasn’t Tokyo,” Oliver held his ground.

“Does this mean you aren’t driving me home to give me orgasms?” she asked seriously. “Because, if I need to remember the city we agreed to be our sex reasons city, then I need to tell you, we won’t be having sex tonight or ever.” Felicity’s hand slid between his legs.

As she cupped him through his pants he said, “I don’t need the name of the city to have sex with you.” He groaned, ‘What time is Tommy supposed to be home?”

“He’s landing at nine and should be home a half hour later,” she said as she rubbed him harder.

He took hold of her wrist and put it back in her lap, “If we want to wait for Tommy, you’re going to need to keep your hands to yourself.”

Felicity took his hand and slid one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his finger before letting go of his hand, “He can catch up.”

Oliver nearly choked on his tongue, “Yes, he can catch up.”

“Why don’t we have a car and driver so we can put up the partition on Tokyo is calling nights?” Felicity asked petulantly.

He laughed, “I’m pretty sure I tried that move on you one time and you told me that we could never have sex or any other kind of funny business in the back of the limo because Dig or Roy would immediately know what we were up to.”

“Oliver, we never put the partition up because we were usually talking to Dig or Roy when we needed them to pretend to be our drivers. If we put the partition up, what else would they have thought was happening?” She asked with a blush rising in her cheeks.

“Our friends know that we have sex,” he wrinkled his brow, “or, at least, I assume they think we have sex.”

“Listen, mister,” she poked his chest. “There is a difference between knowing in the abstract that your friends have sex and, _oh, look, my friends who always leave the partition down are putting the partition up and, oh my god, they’re having sex with me less than three feet from them_.”

“It’s eight feet,” Oliver said trying to maintain a straight face.

“What’s eight feet?” her nose wrinkled in confusion.

“From where Dig sits and the back seat. It’s eight feet not three.”

“That doesn’t make it any better,” she explained seriously, “they’d still know about the s-e-x.”

Oliver lost his internal battle and laughed, “Does this mean, that if I get us a limo and a driver that is not Roy or Dig, that we can put the partition up and fool around in the backseat?”

“The partition would have to always be up,” Felicity said as she seriously thought about his request. “Our new driver would then be forced to think that we’re stuck up snobs who don’t speak to the hired help. The driver could then sell that story to the tabloids.”

“If it means that I get to have sex with you in the back of a limo, it is a chance I’m willing to take.”

“I don’t know,” she said, “it sounds unsafe.”

Oliver looked down at where her hand was stroking him through his pants, “More unsafe than this?”

She placed her hand back in her own lap and sheepishly said, “Sorry.”

They staggered through the downstairs as their mouths fought for dominance. Their coats had been shoved from their shoulders and left on the floor in the hallway. Felicity kicked off her heels as Oliver spun her so he could push her against the pantry door and thrust against her. Hildy cried as a reminder that they were crashing through their downstairs with a purpose. Hildy needed to go do her business in the yard, so Oliver and Felicity could get to business without their dog interrupting them. Felicity backed him up until his back was against the garden door. He wrapped his hand around the handle as she unlocked the door. He opened the door wide enough to let Hildy out and then closed it behind her.

He unzipped Felicity’s dress and it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it as Oliver unhooked her bra and she wriggled out of her panties. With a quick hop, Felicity helped him to pick her up by her thighs and he sat her on the edge of their farm table. The kitchen chair scraped against the wood as Oliver eagerly pulled it out and dropped to sit in front of Felicity. He placed her heels over his shoulders and moved to the edge of the chair. A glance at the clock over the stove let him know that he had just enough time to drive Felicity wild before Tommy came home and joined in. He smirked at the raw lust on Felicity’s face as she looked down at her sex and his mouth hovering centimeters from where she wanted him. He wrapped his arms under her hips, lifted them from the table and held her against his mouth as he plunged his tongue inside her. “Oliver,” she cried as her hands gripped the edge of the table.

Try as she might, Felicity couldn’t put any distance between herself and Oliver’s unrelenting tongue and lips. His tongue circled her entrance as he sucked on her lips and danced his tongue in and out of her. His nose rubbed against her clit as he kissed her entrance, “Oh.”  Her head thrashed back and forth across the table as her body began to coil tighter and tighter. “Oh,” she cried as the pleasure began to start pulsing her sex. “Suck it,” she begged and shouted when Oliver’s lips finally circled around her clit and began to suck. “Fingers,” she demanded of him as her knuckles grew white around the lip of the table. Oliver sank two fingers into her and curled them against the engorged spongy spot that left her gasping when he rubbed against it. “Ah,” she screamed as her back lifted completely off the table. Oliver refused to allow her sex to retreat from him and he continued to suck her clit and massage her g-spot as her body contracted around his fingers. “Oliver,” she wept as the start of another orgasm made her limbs begin to tremble.

There were many things that Oliver loved about Felicity, not the least of which was her ability to be multi-orgasmic especially from oral sex. He and Tommy loved taking turns using only their mouths to send her into a near euphoric state caused by having a string of nearly endless orgasms.

Oliver almost had to stand up all the way when her second orgasm had her using his shoulders for leverage and her legs lifted her straight into the air. Oliver’s mouth never broke contact as her orgasm pulsed around him. He lowered her back down so he could return to his chair. He left her clit to refocus his attention on her entrance so Felicity had a moment to recover. When her contractions began to slow down he swirled his tongue around and around her clit. Felicity’s head resumed thrashing from side to side as she let out a very nasally hum. Oliver’s tongue began to flick against her clit as he pushed firmly against her g-spot. Felicity’s stomach contracted and she gasped, “Oh, god.” Maintaining the firm pressure, he began to rub small circles against the spot and then sucked her clit back into his mouth. Her body went completely still right before she soaked his hand and chin. Her back bowed as she gave a wordless high pitch cry. Her hands desperately pushed at Oliver’s face, needing him to release her oversensitive clit. He reluctantly pulled away from her sex.

Oliver used one hand to open his belt, lower his zipper and free his cock. He rose to his feet and lowered Felicity’s hips back to the table. He hooked her legs high around his waist and placed a kiss to her stomach, “Felicity?”

She opened her eyes and licked her lips. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt as he removed his cufflinks. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and he shrugged it to the ground, “Fuck me, Oliver.”

Oliver pumped his length once before he guided it to her entrance and sheathed himself inside her warm wet heat. “Felicity,” he sighed as he rocked his hips into her in long slow strokes.

“Oliver,” she tipped her head back and exposed her throat to his lips.

He ran his fingers through the blond curls she’d crafted with meticulous care a few hours earlier. “You feel so good,” he said as he lightly sucked the column of her throat. He rotated his hips, testing her sensitivity.

“Mmm,” she sighed, “feels nice.”

He thrust into her with a bit more force and swirled his hips before he pulled out and thrust back in. The more Felicity moaned the faster he repeated the pattern. “Felicity,” he sighed into her neck as he ran his hands under her back and around the tops of her shoulders. He pulled her down onto his cock at the end of every thrust and swirl of his hips.

“Oliver,” she gasped, “don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

He pressed his lips above her heart and slammed his hips into hers as the pleasure along his spine tingled with the promise of release. Felicity’s gasps of pleasure and her nails digging into his back only drove him into her faster. When her heels hooked under his ass and she pulled him against her as his pelvis ground against her clit it pushed him over the edge. He pulsed inside of her as his back arched, pushing his pelvis against her clit. She cried out as she orgasmed around him. Her rippling muscles had him moaning, “Felicity.” He continued to rock into her until he had nothing left.

“You’re sweaty,” she said as her hands rubbed along his spine.

“You had me working hard,” he smiled into the side of her neck.

“I appreciate your work ethic,” her fingers trailed up is arms. “You get an, outstanding, on your performance review.”

He lifted his chin to look at her, “That’s the highest, right?”

She laughed, “Yes, Mr. CEO who’s never had a performance review in his life, outstanding, is the highest.”

“How’s my performance, Ms. Smoak?” he smirked.

“Outstanding, Mr. Queen,” she winked, “but,”

He rose to his elbows and arched a brow, “But?”

“Well,” she bit her lip as she tried not to laugh, “there’s always room for improvement.”

“Improvement?” He stood up and lifted her onto his shoulder in one fluid movement. “We’ll see about improvement.”

Felicity pushed at his pants and boxer briefs from her spot hanging over his backside, “You’re obstructing my view with Armani.”

He kicked off his shoes and got himself out of his pants and underwear. “Happy now?” he asked completely naked, except for a pair of black socks.

“Very,” she giggled as she started patting his ass.

Oliver playfully smacked her bottom and then made soothing circles over it as he ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

Felicity laughed as he lowered her onto the mattress and began to pepper her neck and chest with kisses as he tickled her sides. His hands only stilled when QC’S prototype for their latest smart wearable began to make a chirping noise on her wrist.

Oliver sat up and watched as Felicity furrowed her brow and then smiled, “What’s that a reminder for?”

“It’s a new feature I’m testing out before we launch the new model.” She ran her hands over his chest and then pushed him onto the mattress, straddling his waist, “Now I know why I was so horny tonight, I’m ovulating.”

“What?” Oliver sat up. “Your fertile window doesn’t open until tomorrow. It’s on my calendar.”

She kissed his chest and smiled kindly, “Well, my new app says that the window opened a day early.”

“But Tommy’s not here,” Oliver said with alarm.

“He’ll be here soon,” she said while looking at the time. “Relax,” she pushed him back onto the mattress. Her curls covered their faces like a curtain as she kissed him slow and deep. She slid off of his hips and curled into his side, “I love you.”

He moved the hair that was covering her eyes, “I love you.” Her brow furrowed and he rubbed his thumb over it to smooth her forehead, “What are you thinking about?”

“The name of the sex reasons city,” she said seriously.

“It’s not Tokyo,” Oliver kissed the tip of her nose.

“I’m going to remember what we changed it to, if it takes me the rest of my life.” Felicity tapped her smart wearable when it started to whistle, “Hey, babe. Where are you?”

“Chicago,” Tommy said with a heavy sigh over her smart wearable’s speakerphone.

Oliver bolted upright and held Felicity’s wrist up. “Chicago,” he said in a panic. “No, no, no. You said that you were going to be home by 9:30,” Oliver looked at the time, “which is in ten minutes.”

“That was the plan, but we got diverted because of weather and then we needed to land to refuel. It’s looking like it’s going to be a few more hours before I get home.”

“Jesus, Tommy. Why didn’t you call when you knew you weren’t going to be on time?” Oliver ran his hand over his head as he got out of their bed and gestured franticly at Felicity, “Come on, get up. Get up.”

“Oliver?” Felicity laughed nervously, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re ovulating,” Oliver said as he pulled on his jeans, “Let’s go.”

Tommy’s laugh sounded through the speaker, “Buddy, are you flying to Chicago for a booty call? We’ll end up flying by one another.”

“Tommy, her window opened early” Oliver barked, “Felicity and I just had sex.”

“Okay,” Tommy sounded confused.

“We need to go to the pharmacy,” Oliver tossed Felicity her pants.

“For what?” Felicity placed the pants he threw at her onto the bed.

“Plan B.”

“What?” Tommy and Felicity asked simultaneously.

“We had unprotected sex,” Oliver said as he tied his shoes.

“It’s not called unprotected sex when we’re trying to conceive,” Felicity said.

“No, we’re,” he pointed between the two of them, “not trying to conceive. We’re,” he made a broad gesture that encompassed them and Tommy on the phone, “trying to conceive.”

“Oliver,” Tommy said seriously, “you’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I was carried away and I thought you were coming soon.” Oliver held up his hands as he realized his innuendo and pointed at Felicity in warning, “You were supposed to be here, Tommy.”

Felicity started to giggle.

“No,” Oliver snapped, “this isn’t funny. We’re supposed to be trying together. If you get pregnant, we’ll know it isn’t Tommy’s.”

“Ollie,” Tommy said, “I’ll be home in a few hours and I will immediately make love to our fiancé – before I even say, hello.”

“But,” Oliver looked at the ceiling, “I’ve had a head start.”

Oliver knew, by the tone of his voice, that Tommy was staring at the ceiling of the plane cabin looking for patience, “One of us will always have a head start. As long as we’re doing this the old fashioned way instead of in a lab, one of us will have to ejaculate first.”

“Yeah, but by a couple of minutes not hours,” Oliver said with exasperation.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Tommy teased, “and I’ve always been the better swimmer.”

Oliver sat heavily onto the bed, “Please? Let’s not try this month. We can all try next month.” His eyes went wide and he smiled, “Next month is someone’s big birthday. We can tell our child that it was conceived at the awesome surprise thirtieth birthday party its dads threw and its mom promised to act really surprised at so that its aunt wouldn’t kill its dads for telling her about the party six months early.”

Felicity pouted, “Now I want to conceive with my last egg from my twenties.”

“What if I promise to think very virile thoughts until I get home and then I will have very vigorous sex with our fiancé?” Tommy asked earnestly.

“Hold that thought, babe,” Felicity said towards her wrist. “Oliver, we are all trying to have a baby and Tommy will be home while I’m still fertile. We are all going to have sex over the next twelve to twenty-four hours, okay? If I conceive this month, we still won’t know who the dad is.”

Oliver nodded and held her wrist right below his mouth, “Virile thoughts.”

“The virile-est,” Tommy promised with a slightly deepened voice.

 

One month later, Oliver carried Felicity up the stairs to their bedroom as she undid the buttons on his shirt. She kissed his collarbone, “I’m ready for my present. Is it a pony?

Tommy laughed as he followed close behind, “It is – not - a pony.”

“Hildy’s practically a pony,” Oliver countered.

“True,” she grinned as she bounced slightly on the mattress where he dropped her. “Is it a satellite?”

It was Oliver’s turn to laugh, “I gave you a satellite on my thirtieth birthday.”

She laughed with delight, “I know, you’re an amazing boyfriend.”

“What do you need with another satellite?” Oliver asked as he removed his tie.

“A woman can never have too many satellites.” She shrugged, “I thought it would be nice to have matching thirtieth birthday satellites orbiting above us.”

“That sounds very romantic,” he kissed her, “but, it isn’t a satellite.”

“Is it,” she didn’t get a chance to finish her question.

Tommy’s lips crashed against hers, “Felicity? Do us a favor?” She nodded at him, so he continued, “Please stop guessing. At this rate you’re going to be super disappointed when you see it.”

She kissed him. “Now that I know it isn’t a satellite, I won’t be disappointed,” she teased.

“It’s a good thing it’s your birthday,” he gave her a quick peck before he sat down.

Felicity clapped her hands and waved her feet, “Okay, where is it?”

“Look under your pillow,” Oliver said as he sat down next to Tommy.

Felicity crawled up to the head of the bed and pulled a dark blue velvet box out from under her pillow. She gasped when she saw the ring inside, “Guys.”

“We know you said, no ring,” Tommy started.

“But, the wedding is in two months and we both wanted you to have a ring,” Oliver finished.

“You don’t have to think of it as an engagement ring, it can be a thirtieth birthday ring,” Tommy took hold of her hand.

The platinum and diamond ring was beautiful. Two diamonds were surrounded by a swirl of platinum that formed the symbol for infinity and appeared to be orbiting a center diamond. The band itself had diamonds channel set all the way around. “It’s beautiful,” Felicity said with tears in her eyes.

“The center stone, Tommy and I bought that one together. The other diamonds came from rings belonging to our moms.”

Felicity removed the ring from the box. “It’s inscribed,” Oliver smiled nervously.

She squinted her eyes but couldn’t see through her tears. She laughed in frustration, “What does it say?”

“Our love made infinite,” Tommy smiled.

Felicity wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. She kissed Tommy and then Oliver, “Thank you. It’s perfect.” She slipped the ring onto her finger, “Do you know what would be an even more perfect present?”

“No,” Tommy shook his head.

“What?” Oliver asked.

She took hold of their hands, “I want you to put a baby in me.”

Oliver captured her lips between his and lowered her onto the bed. He stretched her arms over her head and laced their fingers together. “I love you,” he branded the word onto her skin with his lips.

“Hey,” Tommy’s hand rubbed her hip, “you’re shaking. Are you okay? Are you cold?”

She reached for both of them and pulled their hands to rest over her heart, “I’m more than okay. I’m happy. Thank you for my party and for my ring.” She held out her hand to admire the ring. “Is it wrong that I can’t stop staring at it? I feel as an accomplished woman and a certified genius, I shouldn’t be swayed by jewelry, but it is so shiny and oh, look,” she squealed as she shifted her hand and the ring caught the light just right to be a prism, “rainbows.”

Tommy laughed and rolled onto his back to watch Felicity dance her ring created rainbows across their bedroom wall.

“Felicity, hon,” Oliver said as he kissed her neck and pulled the conveniently located side zipper for her dress, “it’s kind of hard to put a baby in you if you’re not actively participating.”

She turned her head to smile at him and ran her left hand up his bare chest. “I know that look,” she teased. “You’re wearing, there are ten civilians and six armed criminals in a drug den and I only have eight minutes to clear the location before the police arrive, look.”

He shrugged a shoulder and helped her onto her knees so he could lift her dress over her head, “I always take my mission assignments seriously – especially when they’re from you.”

“Getting me pregnant is a mission?” She laughed as Tommy unhooked her bra and began to place kisses along her spine and Oliver pushed her underwear down. Felicity dropped back onto the bed and pulled her panties the rest of the way off.

Oliver got off the bed to take off his pants. His eyes never strayed from hers as he ran his hand over his erection. He got onto the bed and stalked over to her on his hands and knees and settled between her legs. He looked at her with his most serious Green Arrow face, “A mission I take very seriously. The two people I love most in this universe want a baby so we’re going to make that happen.”

Felicity cupped his cheek, “Not just us, you too. You want a baby, right?”

Oliver captured her hand and kissed her palm as he looked into her eyes, “Yes, I want a baby.” He turned to look at Tommy and kissed his lips softly, “I want our baby.”

Felicity dragged the back of her legs up Oliver’s and hooked her feet just beneath his ass. She pulled him against her and his hard length slid through her wet folds. “Oliver,” she waited until his eyes were back on her, “if we’re going to make a baby, I’m going to need you to actively participate.”

Her words were teasing, but loaded. Oliver hadn’t been shy about wanting their child to be biologically Tommy’s and Felicity had accused him of being reticent in his love making during her fertile window. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I’m here. I promise.”

His kiss started tenderly as he sipped from her lips and gazed into her eyes. Their hips rocked against one another in a gentle rhythm that made both of them sigh with pleasure. His cock brushed against her clit, causing Felicity to moan into his mouth. Oliver’s tongue licked into her mouth and he sucked on her tongue which caused her pelvis to tilt, seeking more friction. Oliver attempted to move down her body so he could tug on her nipples with his teeth before he moved between her legs to bring her to orgasm with his tongue, but she locked her ankles around his back and kept him from moving.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her and the look in her eyes made him thrust against her. She ran a hand between them and took hold of his cock. She rubbed his tip against her already dripping entrance, “No foreplay, just a man on a mission.”

He nodded as he thrust into her. Once he was completely enveloped by her heat, she smiled at him with such love that he had to look away. She grabbed his chin and turned his eyes back towards her. Tears leaked from his eyes and landed on her cheeks. It had been twelve years since he’d stepped onto the deck of the Gambit. He’d been back home for seven years. He was a week away from celebrating his sixth anniversary with Felicity and Tommy and two months away from taking marriage vows with them. During the five years where nothing good ever happened, he never believed there would be an end to his suffering. He never believed that he could be happy – that he deserved to be happy. Twelve years after the boat sank, taking all of his dreams and his father from him, he was making love with the woman he loved with the intent of becoming someone’s father.

“Felicity,” he smiled as he looked into her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she wiped the tears that continued to fall from his eyes.

Oliver moved slowly as he thrust inside of her. Every movement was controlled and meant for her pleasure. He catalogued every sigh and moan as his pelvis swirled against hers. Everything fell away but the blue of her eyes and the soft puffs of her breathing. With every thrust she brought her hips up to meet his in a welcoming embrace. Her heels dug into his ass in order to bring him as close as possible. Her eyes never left his as she made small gasps of pleasure that always ended with a smile. He would never get enough of her. He would never be enough for her, but he would keep trying until death parted them.

“Oliver,” she said in what sounded like surprise. Her mouth opened as she took a series of ragged breaths and pulled him in tight with her arms and legs. Her body began to tremble and Oliver watched as her eyes completely dilated as her inner walls contracted around him like a vice.

“Felicity,” he said with complete awe as she pulled the pleasure from him and he spilled his seed inside of her. He continued to rock against her as he captured her lips in a languid kiss.

When her contractions stopped and her legs fell from his hips onto the mattress, he dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed her neck.

“Wow,” Felicity said.

“That was intense,” Tommy said from across the room.

Oliver pulled out of Felicity and moved to lay on his side. Tommy was seated on Felicity’s chaise. His shoes and socks were off, his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, but he was still dressed.

“What are you doing over there?” Felicity gestured for him to come closer.

“I was getting undressed, but got distracted by the show.” He smiled softly at them, “That was something to see.”

Felicity sat up, “You’re too far away.”

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed and Felicity straddled his lap, “You have too many clothes on.” She ran her hands through his hair and brushed her lips against his. His hands caressed her back and he broke their kiss to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Felicity arched her back and held his head to her breast as she rocked her hips against them. Tommy released her nipple and groaned when she began to circle her hips. She looked down at where she was seated and wrinkled her nose, “I think I just ruined your pants.”

Tommy laughed as his hands landed on her bottom and guided her movements, “We’ll give the drycleaner something to talk about.”

Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity’s waist and lifted her to her feet, before he held his hand out for Tommy, “On your feet. You really do have too many clothes on.”

Oliver pulled Tommy’s pants off as Felicity removed his shirt. As soon as Tommy’s pants were around his ankles, Oliver dropped to his knees and took Tommy’s cock into his mouth, “Oliver,” Tommy gasped as his knees gave way. Oliver’s quick reflexes helped guide Tommy to the mattress as he continued to suck.

Felicity pulled his pants free, helping Oliver to position himself better between Tommy’s legs. She placed Tommy’s hand on her breast as she leaned over Oliver to kiss Tommy. Her kiss was slow and wet and she sighed his name over and over into his mouth.

Oliver released Tommy and pulled on Felicity’s hips until she was facing him. Oliver helped position Felicity so she was straddling Tommy’s spread thighs. Oliver positioned Tommy’s cock at her entrance and watched her eyes as she slowly sank onto Tommy. Oliver kissed Felicity before he sat back on his heels to watch Tommy thrust into Felicity, “Yeah, fuck her. Fuck her hard, Tommy.”

Tommy’s forehead rested between Felicity’s shoulders as she fucked herself on his cock, “God, Felicity.” He cupped her breasts and began to tug on her nipples. Oliver’s tongue traced his sac, causing Tommy to cry out, “Ollie.”

Oliver hummed as he slowly sucked one of Tommy’s balls into his mouth. Tommy thrusted hard into Felicity. Oliver released Tommy’s ball and licked a stripe up and over Tommy’s cock where it disappeared into Felicity and straight to her clit where he began to suck on her with slow, deep, pulls. The scruff on his chin rubbed the spot where Felicity and Tommy were joined.

“Ah,” she cried as she dug her nails into Tommy’s knees. Her walls were quivering and contracting around Tommy, but Oliver wasn’t giving her enough to send her all the way over the edge. “More,” she begged, “harder.”

“Don’t stop what you’re doing, Ollie,” Tommy instructed. “Whatever you’re doing is making her do something amazing.” He groaned, “Fuck, Felicity, you feel so good.”

Felicity stopped bouncing on Tommy as she tried to pull Oliver’s head closer. “Please, Oliver,” she whimpered.

Felicity’s legs were trembling beneath Oliver’s hands but he continued the relentlessly slow pulls against her clit, his tongue flattening against her at the end of every draw. Felicity’s whimpering grew louder as her head fell to her chest.

“Oh, fuck,” Tommy panted as his hands helped guide Felicity’s hips to move against him.

Felicity began to make low deep moans that if Oliver didn’t know better, he’d worry that she was in pain. The trembling had moved from her legs and spread all the way to her arms. On his next pull, he flattened his tongue and sucked hard. Felicity’s back arched and she ground down onto Tommy’s cock as an indecipherable scream was torn from her throat. Her body went completely rigid for several seconds before she began to shake.

Oliver collected her wetness as it coated Tommy’s cock and began to drip down his balls. He got his fingers nice and slick and then pressed two of them against Tommy’s puckered hole and then slid them inside on Tommy’s down stroke. He pumped his finger inside of Tommy in time with Tommy’s thrusting inside of Felicity.

Oliver rose up tall on his knees as he captured Felicity’s mouth in a kiss. He pumped his fingers inside of Tommy with one hand and rubbed Felicity’s clit with the other. Felicity’s pants were coming in short little puffs against his face and Oliver knew that she was back on the edge and ready to fall again. He stopped his thrusts inside of Tommy and began to rub small circles against his prostate.

Tommy’s fingers tightened against Felicity’s hip as he thrust one last time within her as his orgasm exploded and filled her with his essence. “Fuck,” he cried as his head fell against her back and his arms crossed in front of her so he could palm her breasts.

Oliver’s fingers sped up and Felicity shuddered beneath his hand and around Tommy’s cock. Oliver imagined her contractions pulling Tommy’s sperm deep inside her womb and towards her egg. He slid between his lovers’ still spread legs. Felicity’s chest and Tommy’s hands were pressed against his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around Tommy’s back, “I think we made a baby tonight,” he whispered as his head dropped to Felicity’s shoulder.

Her arms wrapped around him and she sighed. “I can’t feel my body. I still have one, right?”

Tommy’s hands lightly squeezed her breasts, “Yes, you definitely have a body and it is amazing.”

“I need to lay down,” she nuzzled against Oliver’s chest.

Oliver let go of Tommy and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s back. As he rose to his feet, Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and she made an obscenely wet noise as he pulled her from Tommy’s cock. He lowered her onto the mattress, cradled by her hips. He thrust his rock hard cock against her thigh. He wanted nothing more than to sink back into her warm wet heat, but he didn’t want to increase the odds of being the biological father of their child. He kissed her softly and massaged her head. He felt her relax beneath him and she broke their kiss with a yawn.

Tommy flopped onto his back next to Oliver and held up a bottle of lube, “You look like you need to fuck somebody and I really want you to fuck me.”

Oliver eagerly got onto his knees and locked eyes with Tommy, “On your hands and knees.”

Tommy immediately complied. He gasped when Oliver spread his cheeks and ran his tongue around his puckered hole, “Ollie.”

Oliver spread his tongue wide and licked back and forth until Tommy was panting. He popped the lid on the lube and poured some over Tommy’s hole. He massaged Tommy with his thumb, “I want to fuck you, so bad.” Oliver pressed a kiss to Tommy’s spine.

“Fuck me, Ollie,” Tommy pleaded.

Oliver slid one finger into Tommy who was nice and relaxed from his recent orgasm. Oliver slid a second finger into him and scissored his fingers causing Tommy to moan. Oliver kissed the back of Tommy’s neck as he teased his prostate, “I think you’re ready for me.”

“Yes,” Tommy said as he pushed against Oliver’s fingers, “fuck me.”

Oliver withdrew his fingers and smacked Tommy’s ass lightly, “On your back.”

As Tommy got comfortable on his back, Oliver coated his cock with the thick lube. He drizzled some lube over Tommy’s rock hard cock and pumped him three times. He hooked an arm behind one of Tommy’s knees and then lined his cock up with Tommy’s entrance. He pushed his tip inside and hooked his other arm behind Tommy’s other knee. “Ready?”

Tommy nodded and wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck, “Yes.”

Oliver captured Tommy’s lips in a bruising kiss as he slowly pushed inside. Oliver waited for Tommy’s hands to migrate to his ass and squeeze before he began to thrust. Tommy reached between them and wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump himself in time with Oliver’s thrusts. “You like being fucked by me, don’t you?”

“No,” Tommy swallowed heavily, “I love it.”

Oliver grinned and kissed Tommy slowly until he thought his spine would crawl straight out of his skin if he didn’t move. “Tommy, I need,” he said desperately against Tommy’s mouth.

“Ollie,” Tommy breathed into his mouth as they locked eyes, “I need you to fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Oliver cried as he began to snap his hips against Tommy’s ass as he chased the pleasure coiling low in his spine. Right before he knew he was going to cum, he pulled out. He pumped himself and shot thick white ropes onto Tommy’s chest and stomach even as Tommy pumped his own cock. Watching himself be coated by Oliver sent Tommy over the edge and he spurt his cum against Oliver’s stomach. “Fuck, Tommy,” Oliver said as he leaned over to kiss his fiancé, “that was hot.”

Oliver dropped onto his back next to Tommy, closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He hissed when a tepid washcloth ran across his chest and stomach. He smiled when Tommy kissed him beneath his ear, “I love you.”

Oliver took the washcloth from Tommy and wiped down his lover’s chest and body. Oliver twisted slightly and aimed for the opened bathroom door. He sent the cloth sailing across the room and it landed in the bathroom sink.

Tommy huffed out a laugh as he dropped back onto his pillow, “Show off.”

Oliver rested his head against Tommy’s chest and watched Felicity sleep. He smiled and trailed a hand up Tommy’s side. Tommy rested a hand against the back of Oliver’s head and traced his spine with the other. “We made a baby tonight,” Oliver said confidently.

“I know biology wasn’t your best subject but you do know that we can’t make a baby,” Tommy teased, “right?”

Oliver pinched Tommy’s bottom, “Yes, but earlier, I know we did. I can feel it – that spark of something being created. Oliver reached out and his hand landed low on Felicity’s belly and he whispered, “Tommy, our son or daughter is coming into existence quite possibly at this very second.”

“When did you get so philosophical?” Tommy asked warmly as he ran his fingers over the top of Oliver’s head.

“All this time and all of the deaths I’ve seen, the moment that always haunts me is the exact moment of death. There is light in someone’s eyes one moment and then it’s gone the next. Like a switch turning everything off. What happens in that moment of destruction – in that moment when someone is there and then they’re gone?”

Tommy’s arms tightened around Oliver and he kissed the top of his head, “Ollie.”

Oliver lifted his head to look at Tommy and smiled, “All I ever thought about was the moment of loss, but there are also moments of creation. There was nothing and then there is something. We just made nothing into something. We turned the switch on, Tommy. On,” he whispered with awe. “Life, not death.”

“Oliver,” Felicity and Tommy said together.

Oliver turned his head to see Felicity looking at him, “Hey.”

Felicity pulled herself across the mattress until she was pressed up against the Tommy’s side. She kissed Tommy’s shoulder and then Oliver’s. “Oliver,” she whispered as she trailed a finger along his jaw, “that was beautiful. I love you, so much.”

He kissed her which was made difficult by the identical smiles they wore, “I love you.” He turned to look at Tommy whose eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Tommy smiled and lifted his head for a kiss. “I love you,” he said right before Oliver kissed him.

Oliver shifted until he and Tommy were facing one another with Felicity curled between them. Oliver pulled the blanket up over them before he placed his hand over Felicity’s stomach. He kissed her hair, “Happy birthday, Felicity.”

Tommy kissed her softly, “Happy birthday, my love.”

Felicity yawned, “I sure hope there was cake in the leftovers Thea sent us home with.”

“I’m pretty sure there is,” Tommy said.

“Good. Five minutes of cuddling, then cake, then shower,” she yawned again, “or, cuddling, then shower, then cake.”

“Would you like cake now, hon?” Oliver kissed her shoulder.

“God, yes,” Felicity smiled.

“I suppose you want me to go get it so you can make crumbs in our bed?” Oliver asked as he sat up.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin, “It is my birthday.”

He glanced up at the clock, “For another eleven minutes.” He brushed his lips against hers, “I’ll be back in ten.”

“Ten?” Felicity laughed, “I thought you said Thea sent us home with cake.”

Oliver looked over her shoulder at Tommy whose face was half buried against his pillow and waited for the request that he knew was coming. Tommy lifted his hand, “I’ll take some ziti and chicken parm.”

Oliver laughed as he leaned over Felicity to kiss Tommy’s cheek, “Which is what will take me ten minutes to heat up.”

When Oliver had left the room, Felicity looked up to discover Tommy looking at her. “Hi,” she smiled.

He ran his hand over her head, “Hi.” Tommy captured her lips in an unhurried kiss as their hands gently caressed one another.

“Do you think we made a baby tonight?” she asked hopefully.

“If Oliver said we did, I tend to think we did,” Tommy smiled. “I’ve learned to never underestimate the force of his will.”

“And if we didn’t?” She twisted her fingers in the blanket, “We’ve been trying for four months, what if I can’t get pregnant?”

Tommy sat up and pulled her into his lap, cradling her in his arms, “Hey, four months isn’t a long time. Things have been hectic with all of the wedding plans and the Q-Cell launch prep – we’ve all been stressed. Besides, this is really the first month we’re really trying.”

She furrowed her brow, “How do you figure?”

Tommy brought her hand to his lips and he kissed her knuckles, “The first month you’d taken birth control pills for half a month, so that doesn’t really count. The second month your cycle was all screwed up from coming off the birth control pills. Last month, I think we were all relieved that you weren’t pregnant after Ollie’s little freak out.  So really, this is the first month where we’re really trying. Let’s not start thinking there is something wrong just yet, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed.

“Let’s just think positive fertilization and implantation thoughts,” Tommy lowered her to the mattress and kissed her belly.

Felicity giggled as he tickled her stomach with his five o’clock shadow, “Only positive fertilization and implantation thoughts. Think baby.”

Oliver returned with a tray full of food and a huge smile, “Snacks.” He placed the tray on Tommy’s nightstand. Tommy buried his head back into his pillow.

Felicity looked at the clock and realized it was no longer her birthday, “You said you’d be ten minutes.”

He shrugged, “I’ll be sure to let management know of your displeasure.”

Felicity opened her mouth and he obligingly placed a forkful of her birthday cake into her mouth. “I think I can think of a few ways you can earn my pleasure back,” she said after she swallowed the decadent bite.

She was about to lick the chocolate from her lips when Oliver took hold of her chin and licked the smudge of chocolate himself, “Oh, I know I can.”

Oliver was leaning in for a kiss when she pulled back, “Lima.”

“Lima?” Oliver asked with confusion.

“The sex reasons city,” Tommy mumbled into his pillow.

Felicity’s face broke into a huge smile, “I knew I’d remember.” She tackled Oliver to the bed, “Hey, Oliver?”

“Yeah, Felicity?” he grinned as he looked up at her.

“Lima’s calling,” she licked her lips.

He brushed the hair from her face and traced her bottom lip with his thumb, “Then I better take this call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> It is my last full day of vacation. It has been wonderful to have a bit of a break and to see my little brother. I'm looking forward to going home to my Hildy, but I'm not looking forward to returning to work on Tuesday. I was pretty productive with my writing this trip, so I have a lot of stuff in the hopper.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. I'm always looking for ways to incorporate your ideas and thoughts from your comments into this universe. The first part of Tokyo Calling was tweaked based on an idea from TeaWithLemon about Oliver freaking out about having sex with Felicity without Tommy when they're trying to conceive.


End file.
